<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mining Diamonds by reylotrash711</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914441">Mining Diamonds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711'>reylotrash711</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>reylotrash711's one shots [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben Solo is the cutest bean ever, F/M, Gaming, Inspired by Real Events, Love, Marriage Proposal, Minecraft, Quarantine, Rey is bored as hell, Self-Isolation, lockdown - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is bored during the lockdown. She convinces her boyfriend, Ben,  to play Minecraft with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>reylotrash711's one shots [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mining Diamonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It feels like forever since I posted, life's been busy. But I finally wrote this one-shot I was planning to write this month, and honestly, I think the boredom had gotten to me so I combined two of my biggest loves: Minecraft and Reylo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey was bored. Incredibly bored. She was so sick of lockdown, self-isolation, quarantine, whatever you want to call it. Being stuck at home every day was driving her insane. There was only so much cleaning, baking and organising your bookshelf alphabetically one could do before they slowly started to lose their mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had played the Sims and drowned all her sims in the swimming pool, face-timed her friends and even tried to tackle the little work she had. Now she lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling, humming the chorus of </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want to break free. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey knew she was being dramatic, she was in a far better situation than some people. And being she supposed being stuck inside was better than having the virus. There was plenty of food in the fridge and she had stocked up the pantry in preparation for this global pandemic. She had the internet and could call her friends whenever she wanted, even if it wasn’t the same as being with them in person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her performance of the Queen classic was interrupted by the face of her boyfriend blocking her view of the ceiling. Ben gave her a small smile, quirking a curious eyebrow as he looked at her upside down. “Is there a reason you are lying upside down like this?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m bored.” Rey answered. Ben leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, and her lips quirked up. Lockdown wasn’t so bad with Ben here. They had moved in together a year prior, she was thankful every day when he came home from work that they were part of the same household. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben was a doctor and therefore an essential worker, meaning he still had to work his normal shifts, sometimes overtime due to the virus. She felt proud knowing that her boyfriend was out helping people, doing what he could to assist the sick in getting through the pandemic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Throughout the day she missed him, being stuck in their apartment alone saddened her. He was usually out the front door before she woke up but always made sure to press a gentle kiss to her cheek before he left. His night shifts every two weeks were the worst, when she would have to go to bed alone, without him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But here he was, smiling down at her, with his coat still on. Sitting up, she turned to face him as his arms wrapped around her, “Well, how about we watch a movie tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey groaned, resting her head on his shoulders, “But I’ve already seen them all.” she mumbled, earning a chuckle from Ben.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve seen every movie?” he questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben let out another chuckle, shaking his head. “You’re impossible,” he said, but with no spite in his voice, “What about one of those space ones you like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey shook her head, “No. The last one has ruined it for me.” she said with a sad sigh. Pulling back, she knelt up on the bed so she could look at him properly as she brushed the stray raven hairs away from his face. “Besides, I know how much you don’t like those films.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben pressed a kiss to her forehead, “Is there anything you desperately want to do?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey paused to think, she wanted to chill out. She wanted to be able to spend time with their friends again. She wanted to be able to play video games with Finn as she used to when Ben worked late. That’s when the idea came into her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, there is one thing…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten minutes later the pair were seated cross-legged on the floor in front of the TV with Xbox controllers in hand. Ben was glaring at the screen as the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minecraft </span>
  </em>
  <span>appeared before them. It had only taken her a few minutes to convince him, Ben had agreed under the condition that they wouldn’t have to eat the homemade pasta she had prepared for dinner. She didn’t take much offence to it, she knew Ben’s cooking skills were far better than her own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t this game for children?” Ben asked as Rey began to start up a new survival world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The game is for all ages Ben, besides it’s fun,” she said excitedly. She had tried to convince him to play on several occasions and the answer had always been that Finn was a lot better at video games than he was. Ben wasn’t a games person, he said he preferred to watch but she knew that meant he preferred it when she curled up next to him on the couch as they played, letting him move his fingers through her hair as he held her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this time, this time he had finally caved. Probably because he felt bad for leaving her at home alone all day because no matter how much she pretended that it was okay, Ben Solo knew her better than every other person on the planet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the world had loaded up, Rey pressed the start button on Ben’s controller and the screen split in two. It took her five minutes to teach him all the controls, stopping him from walking directly off a cliff or hitting a wolf that could become not so friendly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so now you need to punch down trees to get wood.” Rey explained, already placing down a crafting bench to create a pickaxe so she could explore a nearby cave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Ben asked, struggling to move his character in the direction of the nearest tree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you can make tools.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But surely a human fist can’t knock down a whole tree, it’s simply not possible.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey rolled her eyes, “Well in Minecraft it’s possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it doesn’t make sense.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey sighed. An idea formed in her head and a sly grin spread across her face as she made her character subtly approach Ben’s as they started to punch down the tree. Selecting the wooden sword she had crafted, Rey attacked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben fumbled with the controls, confused as he took her hits, “What’s going on now?” he exclaimed. Rey let out a giggle as the words “You died” appeared on Ben’s half of the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben looked at her almost in disbelief, “You killed me?” he asked. Rey laughed in response, nodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But why would you do that?” Ben asked, seeming to be genuinely hurt by her betrayal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it’s funny.” she answered, leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek, “I’ll let you have my first diamond.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What’s so good about diamonds in this game?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey sighed, this was going to be a long night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you can’t walk into the lava!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But how am I meant to get to the other side?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine around it or you will lose the iron we got!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AGH! Why are the spiders attacking me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because they want to kill you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ben was slain by a spider.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A mooshroom cow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This game is ridiculous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had ended up curled under the same blanket with various empty snack packets at their feet as they stared intently at the screen. As Rey had expected, Ben was terrible at Minecraft. Not including her attack, he had died three times. By his second death, Rey had learnt not to let Ben carry their valuable items, especially if lava was involved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite how bad her boyfriend was, Rey enjoyed playing with him. The way he focused and tried his best was adorable and Rey was glad that he had been willing to indulge her. It was late and she knew how early he had to be up in the morning, but at no point did he suggest they turn the game off and go to bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey had led them down into a ravine to search for diamonds, they were so close and both had full iron armour and tools. In the cave they were mining their way through, they had already found tons of redstone and gold, but there wasn’t one diamond insight. Rey was ready to give up and build a house instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you want to find diamonds so badly?” Ben asked, mining coal. She had already told him that they didn’t need it, and yet he still took everything he came across. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I still owe you one don’t I?” she answered, as she rounded a corner to find a pool of lava, a perfect place for diamonds to hide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mining through stone and various ores, she bit her lip as she focused on not falling into the lava. After ten minutes, she was ready to give up. “It doesn’t seem like there are any-” she stopped as she mined another block of stone and the familiar blue sparkle appeared before her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Found diamonds!” she exclaimed as she mined through the ores. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” Ben replied gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s eyes flickered to his side of the screen, her brows furrowed in confusion as she noticed his character standing idly in front of a group of coal ores. “What do you-” the words got caught in her throat when she turned to him and saw him looking at her, an open box in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The controller slipped from her hands as she looked down at the ring nestled in the box, a small diamond in the centre. She covered her mouth in shock as Ben got off the sofa and knelt down in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to ask when this whole mess was over, but we don’t know when that will be. It’s been in my pocket long before lockdown started, I’ve been waiting for the perfect moment.” he said as tears fell down her cheeks, “I don’t know when but Rey, will you marry me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She found herself nodding, utterly speechless as she got off the sofa to join him on the floor. Taking his face in her hands, she kissed him, whispering the word yes against his lips. He slipped the ring onto her finger and gave her the smile that had always been reserved just for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling her lips away, her gaze flickered between Ben and the screen, “When we were playing Minecraft?” she asked with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben shrugged, “It felt like the right moment. Besides, I think you now owe me two diamonds.” he said with a sly grin. Rey laughed before kissing him again. Despite how ridiculous it was, when she was mining diamonds turned out to be the perfect moment. Now she just needed to convince him to let her have their wedding in Minecraft...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed please consider leaving comments and kudos!<br/>Come say hi:</p>
<p><a href="https://twitter.com/reylotrash711">Twitter</a>  <a href="https://reylotrash711.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>